ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Kiryu/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu : Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Keito and Kuro met in their second year at Yumenosaki, during the events of the "war." As told in Marionette and The Four Beasts of Fistfighting, Keito previously attempted to recruit Kuro into AKATSUKI with the intention of using his brute strength to win Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, which are Dream Festivals that specifically allow for violence in order to win. Kuro rejects him time after time again, but Keito continues to call him, never getting discouraged by Kuro's rejections. Despite rejecting him, Kuro remarks that Keito is delicate, so he doesn't want him to get himself hurt. He also believes that Keito is a good person, but he simply doesn't want to get himself into any trouble now that he's finally a normal high school student. :Eventually, Kuro agrees to join AKATSUKI and act as Keito's strength. Since students were all afraid of him even before he joined AKATSUKI because of his delinquent history, when Keito began to enter AKATSUKI into the Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, many opponents forfeited upon just seeing Kuro on the stage. Keito used Kuro's brute strength and reputation to win countless Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, boosting AKATSUKI's status to the top of Yumenosaki in order to support Eichi's end goal of overthrowing the current Student Council and replacing it with his own. Kuro says that he was Keito's "executioner," thoughtlessly crushing everybody in his path in order to bring Keito to the top. :However, when Kuro tries to revive the Ryuuousen Dream Festival towards his graduation in an attempt to confess his past to Tetora and redeem himself for being a fake role model, Keito adamantly refuses his request, telling Kuro that he doesn't ever want to hurt him again like he hurt him the previous year by using him as a fighting dog. Although they argue about this, Keito's final answer remains the same. Kuro holds the Ryuuousen Dream Festival regardless of the consequences, expecting Keito to harshly punish him for going against him previously. However, in the epilogue of The Four Beasts of Fistfighting, Koga reveals to Kuro that Keito used the Student Council's funds to hold a huge event on the same day of the Ryuuousen so that Kuro could have the school all to himself and finally tie together the loose ends of his past. Keito doing this also prevented Koga and Tetora from being busy with unit activities so that they could participate in the Ryuuousen. Kuro believes that this is Keito's way of apologizing to and repaying Kuro for having used him cruelly during their previous year. :Keito also shows deep regret for having mistreated Kuro in their previous year in Quarrel Festival. Keito apologizes to Kuro multiple times for dragging him into a fight that should only involve himself and Eichi, to which Kuro insists he has nothing to apologize for. Kuro tells Keito firmly that he is choosing to follow Keito now out of his own free will, and that he is dedicated to AKATSUKI now. Keito again apologizes for "everything," and for making Kuro endure so many hardships for Keito's sake. Kuro scolds him, telling him that he promised Kuro that he wouldn't apologize for that anymore. Keito then gives in and stops apologizing, and instead thanks Kuro for following him all this way, and that he will work hard for AKATSUKI's future. Kuro is satisfied by this. :Towards the end of Quarrel Festival and in several other events involving AKATSUKI, Keito and Kuro repeatedly remark that they feel like two parents when they're with Souma. Kuro often tells Keito that he has a fond expression when watching Souma, revealing that Keito has extremely warm feelings towards both Kuro and Souma. In Quarrel Festival, Keito even goes as far as to asking Kuro which one of them would be Souma's mother and which one of them would be Souma's father if they had to assign roles to themselves. :Keito's fondness of Kuro and of AKATSUKI is further established in Shinsengumi, when, after Madara jokingly says that he's planning to help Kuro start his own solo unit and leave AKATSUKI behind, Keito reacts with violent emotion. He demands to know why Kuro would ever leave him, telling him that he thought Kuro had promised him that "they would be together forever." Kuro tries to tell Keito that Madara is just trying to get them to turn on each other, but Keito continues to panic over the thought of Kuro leaving AKATSUKI, and Kuro is unable to convince him otherwise. Keito orders Souma to hold Kuro down until he can figure out the truth, causing chaos during their live show. Despite the chaotic scene, it is now clear that Keito values Kuro to the point where he would be completely lost without him. Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Kuro and Shu were childhood friends up until middle school, where they entered different academies. As children, Shu was repeatedly bullied due to his interest in dolls, until Kuro came in to protect Shu and made a promise to always protect him. However, once they became separated in middle school, Shu became the victim of bullying once again, this time without anyone to save him, where he eventually developed a "bravado" to fend off against them. Kuro seems to feel like he owes Shu protection, and feels pressured to maintain his childhood promise, though Shu insists that it is simply a childhood promise that he does not have to maintain. Meeting back in Yumenosaki Private Academy, Shu maintained his bravado and usually acts cold to him. They occasionally meet up to talk. It is revealed that they were both very close to Kuro's mother, who seems to have treated Shu like her own, and seemingly passed away. Kuro was not present in her last moments, and Shu still holds this against him, to which Kuro admits his fault. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Category:Relationships